1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to electronics, and, in particular, to electronic testing, such as electronic verification.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An integrated circuit (IC) can be tested after manufacturing to determine whether or not the IC operates within certain performance specifications. For example, the functional operation of the IC can be tested using automatic test equipment (ATE) that applies test patterns such as vectors to the IC to evaluate the functional operation of the IC. Electronic testing can help identify ICs with manufacturing defects and/or aid in failure analysis of a particular IC design and/or layout.
There is a need for improved electronic testing.
To avoid repetition of description, components having the same or similar function may be referenced by the same reference number.